


Falling Leaves

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Theme Drabble.Theme word: Autumn





	Falling Leaves

The first fall of leaves always reminded him of her.

_Copper-red hair tumbling around her shoulders, hazel eyes shining with joy, and the sound of her laughter as she scooped up the leaves he’d been sweeping and scattered them to the wind._  

A scuffed boot on the porch and the smell of coffee drew him back.

He reached for the offered cup without turning around.

“Sarah always loved this time of year.”

His voice was no more than a whisper.

There was no reply. 

Just a watchful presence at his back as he returned to the warmth of his memory.

 

~~~


End file.
